The invention pertains to ignition and sensing systems, and particularly to flame ignition and sensing systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to such systems having spark-type ignition.
The present application is related to the following indicated patent applications: entitled “Dynamic DC Biasing and Leakage Compensation”, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/908,463, filed May 12, 2005; Ser. No. 10/908,465 entitled “Leakage Detection and Compensation System”; and entitled “Flame Sensing System”, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/908,466, filed May 12, 2005; which are incorporated herein by reference.